Again?
by LLM99
Summary: ***********ALTERNATE ENDING TO ALLEGIANT************* Do not read unless you have finished it! What if it wasn't real? What if it was all a simulation? What if?
1. Simulation?

**This is how I wanted **_**Allegiant**_** to end. Well not how I wanted it to end, I wanted a happily ever after. I'm altering the ending more than totally replacing it. Everyone, including Tris still dies.I'm putting this up on all of my stories because I have to get it out of my system before I give y'all legit updates. I still sadly have to have Uriah die because I can't get rid of that part without really messing up the story. I'm not Veronica Roth or this would be the ending. ALLEGIANT SPOILERS! Don't read if you haven't finished **_**Allegiant**_**.**

TRIS' POV

I open my eyes and see a mirrored wall. Tori sits next to me. She's alive. I'm alive. It was all a simulation.

"Well Tris, sorry after watching all of that it feels natural to call you that, it seems your aptitude didn't change from the simulation to now." She smiles.

"Were all of the people fake?" I ask.

"No, no, they are people I have met over the course of my life. All the correct ages by the way. You need to remember the warning simulation me gave you." She smiles.

"I will." I promise.

"Do you realize how weird it is to watch yourself die?" she smiles.

"Well I thought I legitimately died so I guess so." I smile back. Wait I concurred my sixth fear in the simulation. I guess I'm still a virgin. This is weird now. I look down at my knees.

"What was really weird was watching all those moments between you and Tobias." She laughs. I blush deep red and stand up. "If you decide to come to Dauntless we can hang out, you already know where I work." I nod and exit the room.

I keep my head down and see some black shoes with silver eyelets, like Tobias wore in the simulation. I look up and see the blue eyes that I loved in the simulation and still do. "Tobias." I gasp. He looks at me.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." He states.

"My name is Beatrice Prior, may I ask for your name?" I say making sure I sound like an Abnegation.

"Four."

**I would have been legitimately okay with this ending. It means that nobody is dead! I like nobody being dead! I really like Fourtris. The only problem I have with my ending is that Fourtris didn't really happen. I'll update with a real update (if this particular story is still incomplete) tomorrow.**


	2. Jump

**Okay so this is how I would prefer **_**Allegiant**_** to have ended. It isn't ideal, but I haven't really seen one like this. So I'm writing it. I already posted the first chapter to all of my stories. I hope you enjoy this. If you hate, I don't care. Some say sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Those people haven't read **_**Allegiant**_** or TFiOS. I obviously am not Veronica Roth since I'm sitting here, writing my own ending.**

_Four._

It's him. I smile and he gives me a weird look. "Isn't very stiff-like to smile like that."

"How do you know I got an aptitude for Abnegation?" I raise my eyebrows. Dang it simulation me bleeding into real me.

"Beatrice, you may want to go home. I'll tell them you got sick." Tori calls. Okay apparently she found that a good idea, again.

"I will." I answer. She looks at Tobias standing by me and almost starts laughing, almost. She turns a corner, leaving us alone. It is kinda funny, I mean simulation us concurred that fear that I wonder if it's real, so. I stare at my gray shoes. I don't know whether or not I'm happy about this.

"I guess you've got to go." Tobias says pushing a hair from his face.

"Yes." I answer.

"Beatrice, if you come to Dauntless I'll be your instructor and maybe after initiation we could hang out or something." He's blushing.

"I would like that." I say and leave. That's a promise. I don't think I could tell anyone about all that my aptitude test was. It would just be weird. I walk home like I did in the simulation. I don't see any factionless man, so that's good. Each step I think about something that happened in the simulation. I wonder how long I was in there, real time. Do I really like Tobias like _that_? I don't know. It may just be Tori playing match maker. But when I saw him I definitely felt something, I don't exactly know what, though. It could have just been me remembering all that happened in the simulation or it could be real feelings towards him. Almost home. I take a deep breath and sit on the steps, waiting for Caleb. I see Marcus walk down the street from the bus stop. _Marcus._ Was any of that real? The abuse? The scars still visible beneath the ink on Tobias' back?

I feel a look of disgust cross my face. I see Caleb walking down the street with Susan and Robert. They look concerned once they reach me.

"Are you alright Beatrice?" Susan asks.

"Yes, I just got a little sick and my test administrator thought it best for me just to go home." I answer.

"That's good." Caleb answers. A knot forms in my stomach, he betrayed me. Well simulation him did, but you never know. "Come on Beatrice, we need to make dinner."

**ASDFGHJKL**

I start to run with the Dauntless. I don't feel like I did in the simulation, I feel better, amazing even. I'm happy. I'm happy to see Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn hec I'm even happy to see Peter and Edward. We're okay. I jump on the train with ease and get some strange looks. Christina sits next to me. "I'm Christina."

"Tris." I reply and shake her hand.

"Not a very Abnegation name." she points out.

"Well I'm Dauntless now so why would I have an Abnegation name?" I smirk and she laughs. We talk for the rest of the ride. It feels good to talk to her without grief ripping me apart. I occasionally glance at Will who is staring at Christina. I elbow her and nod towards him. He looks away and she blushes. I smile and they tell us it's time to jump off. And I do. I land with a thud on the roof. I smile. I love doing that.

We all walk towards Max and he gave the same speech he did in the simulation.

"Any volunteers to jump first?" he yells over the sound of another train. I walk to the edge of the roof and take my gray jacket off. I hurl it at Peter's chest; I bet he's still a jerk judging by how Christina has been glaring at him. I jump. I feel the air rush past me as I fall. The net envelopes me and I bounce back up. I fall back and take the first hand I can reach.

"Beatrice?" Tobias whispers once he helps me out.

"Tris." I reply. He smiles and announces me as the first jumper. I hear no remark from Lauren about me being from Abnegation. What happened to her in the simulation? One minute she was there and the next we never heard from her again! I bet she died. A lot of people died.

"I will need to talk to you later, alone." Tobias whispers as he leads me down the stairs. I nod and smile at him. Christina screams as she falls. I laugh as she gets out and instantly starts trying to fix her hair.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? I need opinions! If you hate I don't care. I realized a long time ago that people will have their opinions, but you shouldn't let them mold you. They don't know who you are, you do. I'm going to tell those (like me) healing from **_**Allegiant**_** something that I told DivergentObsessor a while ago right after the book came out and she read a spoiler that said Tris died.**

**DivergentObsessor: I don't know how to continue life.**

**Me: You will, I will, we all will. Tobias lives his life after it, so can we. We weren't totally and inexplicably in love with her. When she died part of him did and everyone knows it. Everyone realizes that they were made for each other and no one can change that. Veronica herself couldn't change that now. I don't know how we will go on, some broken, some unfazed, and some pushing back memories that those books have given us. The way Tobias looked at Tris, the way he helped her off the net, the way he kissed her in the chasm. The way Christina and Will helped her through the times that the Erudite were sending the reports out and the crease between his eyebrows. Uriah and his smile. Marlene being well Marlene. Lynn and her negativeness but passion. Zeke never giving up on Shauna. Natalie and Andrew on giving themselves up for their daughter out of love. Tris and her way of looking at things. US and every feel these books ever caused.**

**I'm done now. PLEASE FOR TOBIAS' NEVER ENDING LOVE OF TRIS REVIEW! I'm sorry I just had to. DON'T READ THE NEXT SENTENCE UNLESS YOU WANT THE FEELS TO ATTACK! Tobias now has 3 fears. His last fear was of Tris dying. Well she did. Now he can't be Four with Three fears. So Four is now Three.**


	3. Back in the chasm

**I'm finally updating! Woop! Sorry it has taken so long. I've been busy. I still don't own **_**Divergent.**_

TOBIAS' POV

I can't believe she actually came. I can't believe that Bea-Tris actually came. I saw her so many times while I was in Abnegation and she never really caught my eye until I let my blood pour onto the coals. **(I know that this goes against the Transfer and all that, but I seriously don't care. This is my story and I need the fluff.)** I looked over at the Abnegation and I locked eyes with her. I felt something that I hadn't felt before. A need. A need to talk to her, to be near her, but it was too late. I had made my choice. A cowardly choice. But my choice. She was beautiful then and is beautiful now. When we started talking after her aptitude test I didn't recognize her until Tori said her name.

Now every time Tori sees me she starts laughing, but tries to cover it up. I wonder what all that is about. I mean honestly why seeing me suddenly becomes hilarious, I don't know. I lead Tris over to where the initiates will stand and whisper that I need to talk to her later. She nods and I hear another scream. A Candor jumped. There is normally quite a few of those. Lauren helps her off the net and this continues until they had all jumped.

**This is when Tobias and Tris are meeting ALONE! I seriously don't feel like writing their tour and all that. I will say that he has already showed her the bottom of the chasm and that is where they are now.**

I sit next to Tris on the rocks. She is still dressed in gray. I don't know what I need to tell her. Well I do, but I need to save that for later. I open my mouth to say something, but she beats me to it.

"Four I know that your real name is Tobias Eaton and you came from Abnegation." As soon as she says it she covers her mouth.

"How?" I ask.

"I recognized you." She's lying, but I don't point it out, she knows my big secret now. "Was the abuse real?" I nod. She has a pained look on her face as she runs her fingers along my cheekbone. I don't know what to do.

"Tris, I…" I trail off, not knowing what to say. I stare down at my hand and she takes it in hers.

"You can tell me anything." It's just loud enough for me to hear. I look at her and push a stray hair out of her face. She truly is beautiful.

"I don't know what to tell you. You know my biggest secret. You know my name, where I came from, about the abuse. I guess I could ask why you aren't acting very Abnegation. You didn't yesterday and you really aren't today." I smirk.

She blushes. "I guess since apparently I know your darkest secret that I can tell you one of mine. My aptitude test messed up and it went on for what seemed like months. I went through Dauntless initiation with you as my instructor. You threw knives at my head once because I stood up for someone else who you were going to have to throw knives at. Eric told me to take his place and I did. We played paintball and the two of us climbed the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier. Al, the larger Candor transfer, was my friend; he attacked me and later committed suicide. The next day you took me through your fear landscape and there were only four fears. First of heights, then small spaces, then shooting someone, then Marcus. Then you brought me here and you kissed me." She whispers the last part and her cheeks burn crimson. What should I do?! I've never been involved with a girl like _that_. Shauna and Lauren are just friends and Shauna has a crush on Zeke.

"Like this." I say and take her face in my hands and press my lips to her. She stiffens and then starts to kiss me back. I move my hands to her waist and pull her closer to me. Her hands tangle in my hair. Every where she touches feels like it's on fire. Like I may burst into flames if we continue this much longer. She pulls back and I run my fingers through her blonde hair.

"There's more to my aptitude test, but can I continue it later? I'm exhausted." She asks.

"Of course." I answer and kiss her again.

**That is all for this update! Keep those reviews coming! The more reviews, the more updates! I seriously needed the fluff. WHO ELSE IS EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW TRAILER?!**


	4. You ready?

**I'm updating y'all! I hope your week has been fantabulous. Wow spell check didn't do anything with that. Well you don't care. THE NEW TRAILER IS AMAZING! If you have not seen it go now, forget this fanfiction, go watch the trailer. Then come back because I need readers. PLEASE REVIEW! This will be the morning after the last chapt. I hope you enjoy. Still not Veronica Roth, just a girl considering taking one of her fanfictions and turning it into a book.**

TRIS' POV

I open my eyes and see Christina leaning over me. I jump.

"Get up; we don't need Four on our case." She says and throws me some black clothes.

"When did you go shopping?" I ask.

"Oh last night after you went on your walk." She answers. "That was a really long walk and you came back grinning ear to ear, now spill what happened."

"I saw an old friend of mine and we talked for a while." I answer.

"What is this old friend's name?" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"None of your business." I snap.

"Fine, I just want to meet this dude." She raises her hands up in defeat.

"I never said it was a guy." I reply.

"Tris it had to be a guy, no girl could make you smile like that. Unless you're you know Lesbian." She answers.

"I'm not a lesbian." I inform her.

"Good because then I would not be your friend because I would be creeped out." She laughs and I laugh, too. I put on the clothes she gave me. We walk to breakfast together and get to know each other better. She apparently really did have a pet dog named Chunker. We get muffins and juice and sit at an empty table. Will and Al soon join us. I look across the cafeteria at Tobias and we make eye contact. He smiles at me and I blush. "Who ya looking at?"

"My friend." I answer.

"He's here?" She asks. "I must find this guy."

"What guy?" Al asks, he looks saddened. Okay Tori is being scary correct.

"An old friend of Tris' who she saw last night and she came in grinning like an idiot." Christina answers.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Okay so this means he has to have been Abnegation because factions don't really mix. Will, who's transferred here from Abnegation in recent years?" Christina asks.

"Marcus Eaton's son, Tobias, transferred here 2 years ago." Willa answers.

"I need to find this guy." Christina stands up and opens her mouth. I pull her down harshly by the shirt and she glares at me.

"He doesn't go by Tobias anymore you idiot." I inform her.

"Then what does he go by and have we seen him?" she asks.

"No way I'm telling you that and yes." I answer truthfully. She pouts and Will, Al, and I laugh.

"It's gonna be my personal mission to find this guy now." She tells me.

"Well give up because there is no way you're gonna find him. He told me that nobody knows his real name here except me." I tell her.

"Well I'll just have to trick it out of you." She smirks.

"Transfers, follow me." Tobias stands between the two tables. We all get up and follow him to the training room. The scent of metal and sweat is evident.

"How old are you?" Molly asks.

"Eighteen." Tobias answers. "Normally I work in the control room, but for now I'm your instructor. Eric will be here soon, he is a Dauntless leader." AS if on cue Eric marches in.

"Getting started without me?" he asks and slaps Tobias on the back as if they were friends, but I know they aren't. "Today you are going to learn how to shoot a gun, necessary if you are attacked and armed. Four here explained to you how training works last night, correct?" Tobias nods. His eyes find mine and he winks. "Now Four will show you how to shoot."

Tobias walks over to a table covered in the metal killing machines. He picks one up, loads it, aims, and fires just as easily as I suspected he would.

"You're turn." Eric states and we all scramble for guns.

**THAT IS ALL PEEPS! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	5. Stiff

**CHAPTER TIME! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy. Tobias and Tris are going to meet up a lot just so you know. They met up every night in the book. Well they dated 3 days and then war. He told her that he loves her really fast. I mean legit they dated 3 days and he told her that. I don't think he quite meant it then. I mean being alone with a person 3 times since you started dating is too soon to tell someone you love them. I think he was infatuated with her. I think he really meant it when he told her that he would be her family now. Some people use the word love too flippantly. I know one couple, been dating 2 days, already telling each other that they love each other. I'm sitting here like, books are good, so is food, you guys aren't in love, I can't wait for Catching Fire, You guys are going to do it and break up, FOURTRIS, I like cake, school is fun, idiots, etc. I was soooooooo close to going to **_**Catching Fire**_**! Then my dad said no. My mom was considering it because one of her friends called and asked her what she thought. Then my dad walked in and said no. I really wanted to yell, "I'm Divergent, I can't be controlled!" and run out of the room screaming. I would have been grounded for that. I have a stupid 87 in French. My parents are going to kill me. The rest of my grades are A's, in fact I have a 105 in Pre-AP Bio! On with the chapter! I am not V. Roth and I'm kinda glad because then there would be fangirls out to get me.**

TOBIAS' POV

Okay apparently Tris inherited some skills from the Aptitude test judging by how well she's doing with a gun. Her aim was instantly perfect. She surprised everyone, including me. "We need to keep an eye on her." Eric mumbles next to me. I don't look at him; I keep my eyes trained on her small frame. She is small, but strong and beautiful. "LUNCH!"

The initiates put their guns down and hurry towards the door. Eric lingers for a minute as I clean up. "So, Four, what do you think of the initiates?"

I freeze up for a second, he knows. "Too soon to tell."

"You know the Stiff exceeded my expectations. I didn't expect her to be able to hold a gun, let alone fire it with perfect accuracy instantly. Keep an eye on her. I have a feeling there might be more to this little girl than we thought." He turns his pocket knife over in his hands and I put the guns back where they belong. "Do you know her? I mean both being Stiffs, I expect you to at least recognize each other."

"Don't call me that. My names Four and not Stiff. Her name is Tris, neither of us are Abnegation any more. I ranked first in initiation and I bet I could still beat you in a fight." He steps back. He was the first person I fought. He ended up with a bloody nose, 2 black eyes, and some nasty bruises. I came out virtually unscathed. "It doesn't take an Erudite to recognize her as Andrew and Natalie Prior's daughter." I walk out of the double doors and let them slam behind me.

**#can't wait to see Catching Fire!**

I eat with Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren and keep looking over at Tris. She sits next to Christina and across from Will and Al. I remember what she said about Al, if everything Tori had happen in her test happens in real life, I swear I'll-

"FOUR!" Zeke shouts.

"What?" I say.

"You zoned out." Shauna says.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something." I run a hand through my hair.

"Something or someone?" Lauren smirks.

"Our little Four has got a crush." Zeke sings.

"Oh shut up." I say and push him. He falls out of his chair and we all start laughing. People, including the initiates, stare at us. I stop laughing and so does everyone else. Zeke gets up and sits back down next to me.

"Who is she?" Shauna asks.

"I don't have a crush on anyone." I have a girlfriend, not a crush.

"Liar!" Lauren declares.

"Why did you have to transfer from Candor?" I mumble under my breath. "I don't have a crush, now get that through your thick heads."

"Denial." Shauna answers.

"I gotta find this girl. If a girl catches Four's attention like that she must be something." Zeke says.

"Not gonna tell you who she is." I say.

"AHA! You admitted it, you like a girl." Shauna sings.

"Fine, I like a girl, so what? It's not like I'm sitting here drooling over here like Zeke does over Shauna." Maybe that will get the attention away from me.

"I don't drool over her!" Zeke exclaims.

"Yes you do." Uriah says sitting next to his brother.

"Not you, too." Zeke groans.

"WAIT!" Shauna exclaims. "You like me like that?"

"No." Zeke says quickly.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Lauren sings like a 5 year old.

Zeke groans and leaves. Shauna is sitting there in shock, but quickly recovers and follows him. I look at my watch and excuse myself. I walk in between the initiates tables and they follow me. Time for them to learn to fight.

**Really bad update, but honestly right now I'm exhausted and have to finish a project. I'll update with 15 more reviews! When I can, not sure when I'll be able to due to the fact I have Thanksgiving this week with my family at a place with no cell service. **


	6. Don't

**Well I'm sitting here, listening to Les Miserables, avoiding the project that is due in less than a week, and totally being ADHD. Have you noticed in Les Mis that Javert never ages? Everyone else ages, just not him. I'm talking about the 2012 one. It's weird. I'll shut up and update. I am now obsessed with Les Mis, thanks Mr. Searcy (my history teacher who is the reason I've watched it in the first place). I'm not done with the movie yet, though. We just finished One Day More. I have a family reunion this week. We are going to Smith Lake here in Alabama. I get to see all of my cousins! Yay! Haven't seen them since well this summer or last year depending on which ones you're talking about. Someone just spelled y'all wrong and got mad when I corrected them. You don't spell y'all yawl. It's wrong! I was like, I'm from South Alabama, I know how to spell y'all. On with the chapter! Fighting time! I don't own anything :*(.**

TRIS' POV

A smirk crosses my face. I can shoot a gun perfectly already and fighting should be a breeze. Tobias and Eric explain stuff that I don't pay attention to. No point. Everyone walks to a bag and I lock eyes with Tobias. His lips turn up in a smile that's gone as quick as it came. I start to elbow and knee the bag like he-simulation him told me to. I keep tension in my stomach and try to focus on the bag and not Tobias who is walking behind us. His steps even, certain. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He can't distract me. First is my goal. Again.

Christina is on my right, Al on my left. Christina punches and kicks the bag. Al seems fine since it's not an actual person. Suddenly Tobias' footsteps stop and the door swings open, revealing a man in gray. I take in a sharp breath. Marcus. Tobias tries to hide the fear in his eyes, but I can still see it.

"Eric is it?" he asks.

"Yes." Eric answers.

"I'm Marcus Eaton and I need to talk to you and you're superior, Max, correct?" he says. Every eye is on him. Except two, mine. They remained focused on Tobias, who stands about ten feet away.

"Yes, Four watch the initiates. I'm not going to be back today." Eric leaves with Marcus and attention turns to Tobias.

"Continue." He says. And we do. What did Marcus need to talk to Eric and Max about? Is there going to be another war? Please no. Not another war. But why would Marcus want to kill all of the Divergent? Possibly himself?

"What was all that about?" Christina mumbles once we get to leave for dinner. I shrug my shoulders.

"He's your old leader." She says.

"I don't know anything about him really. Abnegation don't talk about themselves, remember?" I say.

"Move it, Stiff." Peter tries to push me aside. Uh no. I turn around and punch him in the nose. He grabs it and tries to hit me. I knee him in the stomach. He doubles over and I push him down. Neither Drew nor Molly try to help him. I raise my eyebrows at them and Peter grabs my foot. I kick him, hard. His face is streaked with blood.

"What's going on here?" Tobias asks running towards us.

"She attacked me!" Peter points at me.

"You little liar." Christina hisses.

"Well apparently she did a good job of it, too." Tobias winks at me.

"I didn't want to hit her. It's wrong to hit a girl." Peter pleads. I roll my eyes.

"It's also wrong to lie to your superior." Tobias says coolly.

"I'm not lying!" Peter yells.

"Christina?" Tobias says.

"He's lying sir." She squeaks.

"That's what I thought. Now I'll let this slide and not report it to Eric as long as the 7 of you promise to not do this again." Tobias says. I almost forgot Will and Al are here. We all nod frantically. Everyone else because Tobias scares them, me because I don't want people getting suspicious. We all start to walk away and Tobias calls me back. Christina looks worried for a second.

"It's fine. He's not going to hurt me. Go ahead. I'll meet you there." I assure her. She still looks uneasy, but lets me go. "Yes sir?" He looks at me with the same expression he wore last night when he kissed me.

"Tris don't do that again. Whatever he did in the simulation might not be how he acts in real life." He tells me.

"Then why did he try to push me down and Christina and Al look at him like he's a rabid dog?" I cock my head to the side.

"Tris I don't know. Next time it might not be me who finds you. It could be Eric and he would do terrible things to you." He holds my head in his hand, his long fingers slipping through my hair. My hair is long again. I kinda liked it short, it felt lighter.

"Tobias." I whisper.

"Meet me tonight at the bottom of the chasm. Please. I have some more things to tell you." He presses his lips to my forehead and he's gone. I leave my eyes shut for a second and then walk towards the cafeteria.

**THAT'S IT Y'ALL! Tell me what you thought in the reviews. I need 20 reviews before I update. Yea, 20. It's not hard, y'all just choose not to do it. HAPPY THANKSGIVING FELLOW AMERICANS!**


	7. Just a kiss

**I'm gonna go up to an Alabama fan and say, "Hey Bama, got a second?" when they answer I'll laugh, "Bet Saban's really kicking himself about that one." If you understand review about it! I just texted my bama fan friend that and she didn't understand. She's gonna be mad at me for the next month, but still we won. She called me a turd. We ended the stupid "dynasty". Nick Saban is even thinking about leaving Alabama. The angry elf may leave. A.J. McCarron is a senior so bye-bye McTat. Auburn's on its way to the SEC championship. WAR EAGLE! **

"**War Eagle" (Auburn's fight song)**  
**War... Eagle, fly down the field.****  
****Ever to conquer, never to yield.****  
****War... Eagle, fearless and true.****  
****Fight on, you orange and blue.****  
****Go! Go! Go!****  
****On to vict'ry, strike up the band.****  
****Give 'em hell, give 'em hell;****  
****Stand up and yell, Hey! War...Eagle win for Auburn,****  
****Power of Dixie Land!****  
****YES! NOT V. ROTH! I decided to give y'all a present and update 2 reviews early. That means though that you have to add 2 reviews to this next one. So total 27.**

TOBIAS' POV

"Tris you just can't attack him. I know you wanted to, but you just can't. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt. I know you can defend yourself, you proved that today. I just don't want you to take the chance. Please promise me you won't do this again." I plead with her.

"I promise." She replies and kisses me on the mouth. I hold her there and she slips her hand under my shirt. Whatever we did in the simulation must have been what every fiber of my body wants right now. Never thought that I would think like this. That this small, blonde girl from Abnegation could mess with my head this much. She pulls away and I move my lips to her neck. "Tobias. Do you want to know more about my aptitude test or not?"

"Yes." I mumble against her creamy skin.

"Then don't do that." She shoves my shoulder. I pull away and look her in the eye.

"After the rankings were announced and we found out that I was ranked first due to my fearlandscape time and number of fears, 7, you came over and I kissed you. Then I realized something. They had injected us with this orange-brown serum. It caused every Dauntless member to attack the Abnegation and essentially kill anyone in their path. I wasn't under the simulation because as you know I'm—you know I can't say it. You weren't either, we got caught and they took us to Jeanine Mathews. I had been injured.

I was sent to my execution and you were put under a supposedly it-proof simulation that made friends enemies and enemies friends. My mother saved me. She was killed and I shot Will, my friend, he was going to kill me. I eventually met up with my brother, dad, Marcus, and some other Abnegation. Marcus, dad, Caleb, and I came here. Well to Dauntless. Dad had stitched up my shoulder from the gunshot. My dad also gave himself up for me. We met Peter on our way up to the control room and I shot him in the arm. He had stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife and he, Drew, and Al had attacked me. I hated him so much.

But I broke into the control room and we fought. You almost killed me. I wasn't going to kill you, I was going to let you kill me. Somehow you broke through that simulation. You said that you didn't know, you just heard my voice. We shut down the simulation and fled to Amity, where the other Abnegation I had met up with were. On the train there you told me something even though we had only been dating 3 days. Caleb was sitting three feet away and I realize how awkward it must have been for him." She is wiping tears from her face by the end, but snorts when she talks about Caleb in the end.

"What did I tell you?" I ask, even though I have a pretty good idea of what it is.

"That you loved me. I didn't say it back until much later after more deaths both physical and through relationships." Tears start to fall at a faster rate.

"You can stop there for tonight. We can continue this later, but can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Something else?"

"Sure."

"What were your fears?"

"Crows, a glass tank, the ocean during a storm, being burned at the stake by my enemies, killing my family members, being kidnapped, and sex." She whispers the last one and her cheeks blare red.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. For one thing it was all a simulation and judging by how you've been acting when we kiss you might have gotten over that fear."

"yes," she squeaks. I don't know whether to be embarrassed, proud, or a mixture.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything, you know that right?"

"I know."

We kiss again and something feels different.

**TADAH! Still eat it Bama. All y'all Bamer fans out there better realize that your own coach admitted that you guys didn't play well. Don't make excuses. There are none. When you see an Auburn fan don't spit at them or something. Realize that they are happy. Only winning 3 games last year was depressing and now we're 11-1. I wonder what our rank will be. I'm grinning like an idiot currently.**


	8. Get out

**I just retook a 5 hour test. I really hate the ACTs. So much fun. I'm really tired and have been sick all week. I know you guys like fluff because so do I, but this won't be pure fluff. It will have a story. I'm listening to Shrek the Musical. No it isn't weird. You all need to go watch Twisted by Team Starkid. It's the most hilarious thing ever. I love all of the Starkid plays. AVPM is the best out of the 3 AVP ones. AVPS and AVPSY aren't as good. I drew Phillip this week in art. TFioS fangirls will understand. I learned my cousin (who is in the process of reading **_**Allegiant**_**) is a nerdfighter! We got all excited when we found out that we both are. On with the chapter I kept putting off. I am obviously not Veronica Roth. BTW I have the chasm to where you can hear people's conversations if you are at the bottom.**

TRIS' POV

We kiss again and I feel the same way I did before we um yea. We aren't going to do that right now, at the bottom of the chasm. It feels like that for me, but I can tell he's kinda holding back more than either of us want him to. I move my hands from his neck to his hands and press them to my hips and kiss him harder. He responds instantly, but then pulls back slightly so our noses are foreheads are still touching, but our lips aren't.

"I really think I'm falling for you." He breathes. I smile at him.

"Why Tobias, we've only known each other 2 days. Don't you think it's a little soon?" I ask.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" he jokes along with me.

"I have, never believed in it, though." I smirk.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even now?"

"Not even now. There's a difference between love and lust."

"Then why am I feeling both?"

"I'm pretty sure you aren't."

"And how would you know that?"

"I just have this gut feeling."

"Maybe you shouldn't always believe your gut." His lips move down across my neck to where my neck and shoulder meet.

"My gut is normally right."

"Not this time, Beatrice Prior."

"Is that so, Tobias Eaton?"

"Yep."

"I'm not so sure." Suddenly I hear voices, masculine voices. I push Tobias away and point up. He nods and we listen.

"Are you sure about this?" I recognize that voice, Marcus.

"Of course, just leave it to us." Max, maybe?

"I don't need either of them hurt. They are very important." Marcus says. Who are they talking about?

"The girl will be easy, she's not very big or strong; he on the other hand can and will take a tooth out. I'm proof." Is that Eric? I look over at Tobias. He gives me a look that says, 'I'll tell you later.' I nod and start to listen again.

"Why are these two so important? I mean is it because they are both Stiffs?" Eric says. Okay now I know who they are talking about. Why are we so important? Is it because we're Divergent? Well not Tobias according to the test.

"No and the other leaders and I decided to not disclose this information to anyone." Marcus says.

"You will have to wait until the end of training. He's training the little girl and all of the other transfers." Max says. They walk away.

"Oh, my gosh." Is all I can say.

"They're after us." He says.

"What's with the tooth thing?" I ask.

"Oh when we were initiates I fought him and he lost a tooth."

"What are we going to do?"

"Get out of here."

"No duh. How?"

"The factionless."

"They will still find us. We have to get out of the city."

"I know, but the fationless is the best place to start. I have someone there who can help us."

"Who?" Although I have a pretty good idea of who it is.

"My mom."

"She died." I try to act naïve.

"Nope, just left with a cover up funeral."

"Wow. We need to plan. When are we going to leave?"

"Well since they are waiting until after training we can't wait that long."

"Tonight?"

"I don't see any other option really. If we don't leave now they might change their minds."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Pack all of your clothes in a duffel bag. I'll pack and get some food. Don't tell anyone where you're going. We have to get out of here. I don't trust any of them. I promise you that this is going to be okay. Meet me by the train tracks tonight at midnight." He kisses me. We get up and I do as he says. I don't know whether or not I'm glad I don't have a lot of clothes. Good, it doesn't take long to pack. Bad, I will need more later. I push the duffel bag under my bed and agree to going shopping with Christina.

"I need some more fighting clothes, not dresses and stuff." I inform her.

"Okay so like short and tanks." She says.

"And some long pants." I add.

"Okay, I'll get all of it, you just need to try them on and pay." She says.

"Go ahead." I give her free will besides what I'm looking for. "I need a sweatshirt, too. I get cold at night." She nods and I sit down. About ten minutes later she comes back with 5 pairs of shorts, 7 tanks, 1 sweatshirt, 3 pairs of long pants. They all fit, too. "Thanks Chris." I hug her after I pay.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"You're the first real friend I've ever had. If I become factionless I just want you to know-"

"Stop. You aren't going to become factionless. Now, we are going to have some girl talk because we just haven't had any yet." She says as we walk into the dorm.

"Okay." I say hesitantly.

"Don't worry. Okay so what do you think about all of the guys here?"

"You mean like the other initiates?"

"And Four, etc."

"Uh all of them are nice, well except Eric, Peter, and Drew."

"True. Now tell me about this Tobias guy. What does he look like? Where does he work? When can I meet him? Has he kissed you?"

"He has brown hair, blue eyes, a hooked nose. He works in the control room. You can never meet him. He has kissed me."

"You kinda just described Four. Why can't I meet him?! He's kissed you?!"

"He and Four just share some physical traits. You can't meet him because you'll embarrass me. Yes, he kissed me."

"You know Four is pretty hot. I promise I won't embarrass you. Please let me meet him. Is he a good kisser?"

"He is. Both Four being hot and Tobias being a good kisser. And still no."

"Please."

"No."

"But-"

"No Christina, no buts." And with that I go to bed. I set my watch for 11:30 and go to sleep.

I don't know how long it took me to get to the tracks, but Tobias is already there. He pulls me into a hug and I sigh. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I reply.

"We need to go." He says as a train draws closer.

"I know." I say and we pull apart. We run alongside the train and jump on. "How long until we get there?"

"We have about half an hour." He says and pulls me down next to me. "You can go back to sleep for now."

"Thanks." I say and lean my head on his shoulder. His arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. "How did we end up in this situation?"

"I'm not sure." He answers and kisses the top of my head.

**That's it. It was kinda long, especially compared to my other chapters. Well Fourtris is trying to leave the city. Eric, Max, and Marcus have something planned. Everything is going pretty crappy. But hey! It's fanfiction you know it'll work out well. Or will it?**


	9. Gone?

**I have nothing better to do so I'm updating. Tris and Tobias are out of Dauntless, something is brewing in the city, Evelyn isn't dead (oh wait we already knew that). The beginning is Will's thoughts when he realize Tris and Tobias are gone. I don't own this book series or the ending would be different.**

WILL'S POV

I force my eyes open. I look to my left, no Tris. Where is she? Maybe she's already at breakfast. I get up and get dressed. Christina, Al, and I walk to breakfast and we all have the same question, _where's Tris?_ She isn't in the cafeteria, she isn't here. We walk to the training room and don't see Four either. First Tris, now Four. Eric is writing the fights on a board. He walks away and I see my name next to Al's great.

"Where's Four?" Edward asks.

"He isn't going to be training you guys anymore." Eric answers.

"Why not?" Myra asks.

"He ummmm just didn't want to anymore and quit." He says.

"You're lying." Christina says.

"Stupid Candor." I hear Eric mumble. "Fine I'll tell you. He left last night as did your little blonde friend. We couldn't find either of them this morning. We believe that they left together. We don't know why, but have our guesses."

She's gone. She's left without a goodbye. She left with Four possibly. Could Four be Tobias Eaton? It would make sense. I mean when I heard her describing Tobias to Christina it sounded just like Four.

"Oh, my gosh." Christina says. "she didn't say goodbye. Tris wouldn't have just not said goodbye without a good reason."

"I never got to tell her how I felt about her." Al says. Christina and I look at him. "I've kinda had a crush on her since I met her."

"What we going to do?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Christina says.

"I know what you're going to do. Fight." Eric says and pulls me roughly by the collar.

TOBIAS' POV

"Tris. Tris. We need to get up." I gently shake her shoulder.

"What?" she mumbles and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"We have to get moving." I offer her my hand and pull her up. She smiles weakly at me. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"I know, it's just…Tobias I'm scared. Everything we have ever known out the window." I stop her there by pressing my lips to hers.

"We need to jump, now." I pull away. I take her hand and we do. "This way." I pull her to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. "She's here."

"Okay." She says. I pull her inside. There are sleeping people everywhere. There are others awake, keeping watch.

"Who are you?" one of them barks at us.

"Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior. We need to see Evelyn Johnson." I say. Tris clings to my arm. The factionless guards eye our bags. I have two guns in mine, just in case. They show us where Evelyn is. She's still awake.

"I didn't think you would come." She faces a window and can't see us.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask.

"You're my son, I have maternal instincts." She turns to us and her smile fades. "and who is this?"

"Evelyn, this is Tris Prior." Evelyn seems to be sizing Tris up.

"I know several Priors, none of them named Tris." This isn't going well.

"Well I know several living Eatons, none of them named Evelyn." Yep. I squeeze Tris' hand as a warning.

"Well what do you need?" Evelyn asks brushing off Tris' last comment.

"We need your help getting out of the city." I say. She nods to the factionless guards behind me and they leave.

"I can't get you out. There is no way I can and even if I could I wouldn't. It's dangerous out there. I don't want to be responsible for my only son being murdered." Evelyn places a hand on my cheek.

"Then what do you say we do? We have to get out." Tris asks.

"You should have gone to Marcus. He could have gotten you out." Evelyn says, not paying attention to Tris.

"He's part of the reason we have to get out." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asks. Tris squeezes my hand harder to remind me she's here.

"They're after us. We don't know why, just that we have to get out." I step away from Evelyn and put my arm across Tris' shoulders.

"They're aster both of you. I still can't get you out. I can let you live here though." Evelyn says.

"That will be fine for now. I think we both need some sleep." I say.

**:-)**

I wake up before Tris, but everyone else seems to already be awake. Tris lies in my arms, her lips parted, hair in her face, peaceful. "Tris. Tris, we should get up." I whisper in her ear.

"Tobias." She groans.

"Tris we need to get up." She groans again, but gets up.

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

"Find a way out." I answer. "Look I'm going to go talk to Evelyn, see if she has anything. She's got our bags by the way. If we can't get out we won't be able to stay here. I don't trust anyone here. I'll be right back." She grabs my hand. "I promise." I kiss her lightly and go to talk to Evelyn. I pick my way around cots and people until I get to where Evelyn's office area is. She's sitting at her desk and doesn't look like she's slept all night.

"You know if you are still thinking about leaving the city I'm not going to help." She says not looking up from what's in front of her.

"I'm not here for that." I lean against the doorframe. "Is there a place that Tris and I could go without being surrounded by people? I don't trust anyone."

"You seem to trust her." She finally looks at me. "Otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't have brought her."

"She's Divergent; she needed to get away as much as I did. I couldn't let her stay and get killed." I say, it's the truth, just not the whole truth.

"You love her don't you?" she asks.

"I've known her 3 days." I say. Do I love Tris? I mean I would do anything for her. I brought her here because I decided it would be safe.

"That doesn't answer my question." She sits on the edge of her chair, like she has for years.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

"I don't want you to be disappointed if she doesn't love you back. I know what young love is like." She walks to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Considering young love is the reason I'm here." I say.

"Tobias, if you love her just say it. I see how you look at her. It's the same way her parents have always looked at each other. Only true Abnegation love I've ever seen. Her father and Marcus were talking before I left about arranging you two to be married if you stayed. If you want to go be alone with her there's a house about 6 blocks away. Its close and you can come for food and such. It's abandoned. No one ever goes there. It's structurally sound, just old. It used to be apartments. I don't know why no one is there. Just go. Your bags are over there." She nods her head to the corner. Two black duffel bags sit there, the zipper to one slightly open.

"Did you look through them?" I ask.

"No." she lies.

"You're lying Evelyn." I say.

"Fine I looked through it. I didn't take anything." She's not lying now.

"Why did you lie?" I ask.

"You wouldn't trust me if I told you the truth." She answers.

"Tris will be leaving now." I grab the bags and exit the room. Tris is tying her shoes on her mat when I enter the room everyone sleeps in. "We're leaving."

"Now?" she asks. I nod and take her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Evelyn told me about a building about 6 blocks away. I don't really trust her so we're going somewhere I found about a year ago." I answer.

"Tobias I'm nervous." She says.

"So am I."

**I couldn't make them scared so they're just nervous. How about that clip? Theo is soooooooooooo hot! If you say he isn't you're in denial. His acting is pretty good in it too. I mean when she touches his back he kinda looks alarmed because really no girl has ever touched him like that, but turned on as well. I have become obsessed with musicals. Merry almost Christmas! YAAAAAAAAAAY! You guys should follow me on tumblr. I'm disneydance. Please follow me all of my followers are those follow me I'll follow you backs. The TFioS poster is NOT okay. Really "one sick love story"? No just no. My friend is currently reading it. She has my copy, Every day I see her I take it and find a random quote I love. It's kinda sad. I'm going on break starting tomorrow, but I will be gone starting next week. I forgot what day. I need boy advice! I really like this guy that goes to my church. He's 16 (2 years older than me), an Auburn fan, a short version of Tobias basically (legit he has dark brown hair, his ears kinda stick out, his nose is hooked, he has dark blue eyes but he's like my height). I live in Alabama, the guy normally makes the first move. I have talked to him some, you know ask him about the ACTS and stuff. So interesting right? Well the National Championship is also coming up. FSU is going down. Tre Mason, Ricardo Louis, Chris Davis junior, Nick Marshall, Sammie Coates, Cameron Artis-Payne, Dee Ford, Cassanova McKinzy, and the rest of the team will be ready. GET ON THE GUS BUS!**


	10. Hey!

**Uhhhhh I don't know. I am tired. This will probably suck, but you guys choose to read my stories. Merry almost Christmas. I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

TRIS' POV

Tobias and I walk hand-in-hand to the building Evelyn told Tobias about. It looks about as structurally sound as a cardboard box. "I don't know about this."

"Neither do I." he says and pulls me closer to his side.

"What are we going to do now?" I have asked this like 20 times in the past 2 days.

"I know of a different place, it's a bit of a walk." He answers.

"Will it collapse on us?" I ask.

"It shouldn't." he answers.

"Real reassuring." I roll my eyes.

"Look its better than this place, plus people won't find us here." he says. We walk for about 2 hours, taking short breaks here and there. "We're almost there. About another 5 minutes and we should be there." He wipes sweat from his face. The sun hasn't exactly been helping anything.

"Okay." I breathe.

"Come on." He pulls me down an alley and we walk in silence, it's not awkward like it could be. "Here it is." He stops in front of a large building.

"Okay." I say and we walk inside.

"I found this place about a year ago and have been bringing supplies that I might need when I was planning on leaving Dauntless. I guess it's a good thing I did. But I'm glad I stayed as long as I did." He smiles down at me and I smile back up at him.

"I guess I should probably tell you some more about my test." I sit down on a mat.

"Yes that would be nice." He sits next to me after he puts the bags in a corner.

"Where did I leave off?" I ask him.

"I told you I loved you." He says and stares at our intertwined fingers.

"We got to Amity and found everyone. Then we went to bed and I had nightmares. I went to your room and um we um made out. I realized I couldn't be with you like that if it was just to shield the grief for a little while. You told me you would fight off the bad dreams with your bare hands if they came to me." My cheeks are blaring red and he chuckles.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It was a simulation, not real." He kisses my cheek.

"Well nothing really went well from there. I fought with Peter because he took the hard drive we had gotten out of the Dauntless computers. I was put under the peace serum; don't even ask what happened then. Amity had made itself a safe haven for anyone who seeked it, but would remain uninvolved with the war. Erudite came and we disguised as Amity. One of the women saw your tattoo. You pulled a gun on her and we somehow escaped. Then we ended up with the factionless. We had to leave there, too." I take a breath.

"You can stop for now. We have all the time in the world. He pulls me into his lap and kisses behind my ear.

"Tobias, we have to get a plan to get out of this place." My breathing catches as he kisses where my shoulder and neck meet.

"That can wait." He says. I shake my head, not this again. Well last time it was this important was a simulation, but still. I try to get out of his lap, but his grip is iron tight.

"Tobias quit it!" I push him.

"Tris." He moans.

"Tobias we have to get out of here." he lets me go.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks.

"Please." I answer. Suddenly I hear stomping and shouting coming from outside. "Tobias."

"This way." He pulls me into a closet, crap. "Bad idea."

"Yea." I say and pull him closer to me. "Tobias, just breathe. Breathe when I breathe." I take his hand and put it over my diaphragm.

"I'll try." His voice is forced and tight.

"Tobias, I love you." I whisper as the footsteps and shouting get louder.

"Tris." He breathes out.

"FOUR!" someone yells.

"TRIS!" A more feminine voice shouts.

"Four, where are you? It's Zeke." Could it really be him?

"And Christina!" the second voice shouts.

"And Will."

"And Al!"

"And Shauna!"

"And Lauren!"

"And Uriah!"

"And Marlene!"

"And someone who was dragged here against her will!"

"LYNN!"

"Do you think?" I ask. He nods and we open the door. There they are, all of them. "How? Why?"

"We all decided that we should probably go find our friends." Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me and tackles me in a hug. "Why did you leave us, you idiot?"

"We had to get out, they were gonna take us after the rankings were announced." Tobias says seeing is how I can't breathe.

"Who was going to take you?" Zeke asks.

"The leaders." I still can't breathe. I jab Christina in the side.

"Oh sorry." She gets up and pulls me up with her.

"What the heck are we going to do?" Lauren asks.

"Get out of this city." I say.

**What do you guys think? Is it as bad as I think it is? Now everyone's there. There will be Al/Tobias conflict. Still a Fourtris story though, so no Tris thinking about Al in that way. She will still see the guy that attacked her in the simulation. If you got anything you would like to see tell me in the reviews! Review even if you don't have any ideas! *Use scary, quiet Four voice* review, now**


	11. Wait, what?

**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

TOBIAS' POV

"We need to gather all the supplies from here we can. I don't know what's out there." Zeke says.

"None of us do." Lauren points out. Tris looks itching to say something.

"Let's get one thing clear now." Christina stops everyone else from talking. She turns to Tris. "Are you and Four together?"

"Yes." Tris says. I take her hand and lace my fingers through hers. Al makes a disgruntled noise.

"What's wrong?" Uriah asks.

"Nothing." Al says quickly.

"You're lying Al." Christina rolls her eyes.

"No I'm not." Al defends himself.

"Al." Will warns.

"Fine." Al concedes. "I have a crush on Tris."

"No Al." Tris says and I pull her closer to my side. I glare at Al and Tris sets a hand on my chest.

"Okay now that that interesting whatever that was is over we need to plan." Shauna says.

"I think they put us in here for a reason. Possibly so a lot of people will be Divergent and then they want us to leave the city and go help them." Tris says.

"Why do you think that?" Lynn scoffs.

"My aptitude test went on for a while because Tori couldn't rule out 2 factions. Four, Uriah, Christina, Peter, Caleb, and I all left. Will, Marlene, and Lynn were already dead and Shauna was in a wheelchair. Uriah and I died later." She says.

"Why did we all die?" Will asks.

"I was forced to shoot you. Marlene was put under a simulation and jumped off a building. Lynn was shot by I don't know who. Uriah was near an explosion. I was shot." She answers.

"Why was I in a wheelchair?" Shauna asks.

"You were shot in the back and survived, but were paralyzed from the waist down." Tris answers.

"Who's Caleb?" Marlene asks.

"My brother." Tris answers. "Can we save the questions for later?" We all agree.

"We can spend tonight here and leave tomorrow, that is if we come up with a plan." I say.

"Why don't we just go back to Dauntless?" Lynn grumbles. "They are only after you two not the rest of us."

"Because we need to help them Lynn." Marlene says.

"Fine." Lynn says.

"We need a plan." Uriah says.

"Get everything we can and get the heck out of here." Zeke offers.

"I would like to sleep." Uriah says. "We left at like 3 A.M."

"True." Marlene agrees.

"Go ahead and sleep Tobias and I will gather everything into bags." Tris offers. They all agree and almost instantly pass out. "Looks like we aren't going to be alone anymore."

"Nope." I wrap my arms around her waist. She stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine. "Did I hear you say that you love me?"

"Maybe." She replies, still with her arms wrapped around my neck. "Why did you want to?"

"Yes." I pull her closer and kiss her with all the love I feel.

"Stop making out and get the supplies together." Lauren says half awake. Tris and I chuckle and collect everything before joining everyone else for a nap. Tris lies next to me and I hold her as close as I can.

?!

"Keep up the pace." I say. "I mean you Al."

"Just because I admitted to having a crush on your girlfriend doesn't mean you can sit there and pick on me." He says.

"I'm not sitting; I'm trying to get out of this freaking city." I say. Zeke and Uriah laugh.

"Does she even know your real name?" Al asks.

"Yes I do." Tri says next to me.

"Then what is it?" Al asks. Tris looks at me asking the silent question and I shake my head.

"He doesn't want me to tell you." Tris answers.

"Then you don't know." Al says. Tris turns around and stomps up to him.

"His name is for us to know and for you never to find out." She turns back around and takes her place next to me again, intertwining our fingers.

"I've got a pretty good guess." Will says. I stop and turn around.

"Your guess is?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Tobias Eaton." Christina says for him.

"Why do you think this?" I ask.

"Well Tris kept sneaking out and I forced her to tell us where she was going. We figured out it was Tobias Eaton. I then later forced her to describe him. He sounded just like you. It would only make sense for you to be Tobias Eaton." Christina says.

"Is this true?" Zeke asks.

"Yes." I say.

"I knew it!" Christina does this little dance.

"Shut it Candor." I turn around and start walking again.

**Not a very eventful chapter. Merry Christmas everyone! I literally ran into the guy I like today at church. I told my friend and she asked if he smelled good. He just kinda smiled and walked away. I smiled, too, just didn't show my teeth because I had just eaten a slice of chocolate pie. I like pie.**


End file.
